


红墓市警察局怎么走

by Narikso



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Sexswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: N新V因为种种原因是萝莉的V酱，之后会长大捉了点虫。。漫画影响太深了5555
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“莫里森，你应该把他带到警察局。”

但丁指着钻进来的小孩，小孩裹着不合身的黑色大衣，瘦弱得可怜。

“我是真诚地给你介绍这份工作。”

“胡说八道，我刚才都没看见他在哪……噢，等等，他现在又在哪？”

但丁眯着眼睛，装作费力地左右环顾。

莫里森懒得揭穿他的演技：“你应该听听委托人怎么说。”

“好，我就给你这个面子。”

莫里森笑了两声。这位身高不过一米二的委托人慢悠悠走到但丁凌乱的桌子前才发现，他的身高居然不能从这个邋遢桌子上冒个头。

V泰然自若地往后走了几步。但丁有些担心他这么俯视小不点，会不会让他显得有些胖。都是披萨害了他。

格里芬在V的脑袋里叫个不停：“你怎么会那么矮呢，我的大小姐，需要我抱你上去吗？”

但丁假咳一声，一手摸着下巴：“你说吧，我在听呢。”

格里芬笑道：“他最好在听。”

但丁挥着电话线画圆弧，哼哼唧唧等着委托人开口。

V介绍了自己，听到清脆的童音后但丁就叫道：”莫里森！ **她** 是个女孩？！”

莫里森耸耸肩：“我也很惊讶。”

“不，你知道你犯了什么罪吗？嘿，小甜心，你跟家里人走散了吗？让莫里森带你去警察局找妈妈。”

V顿了顿：“我确实走散了。”

“你看吧，莫里森！”

莫里森提醒他：“你别忘了你的水电费都是‘小甜心’付的。”

“你偷了家里人的钱？”但丁问她，“你得还回去，这是坏女孩才会做的事。”

“这点你不用操心。”跟V差不多高的拐杖在她的手里转了一圈，尾端指着但丁，“来听听这桩委托吧。”

但丁像是吓了一跳，：“哇哦……我还以为你要魔法少女变身？你知道吗，这种题材很火的。你会穿上粉色蛋糕似的小裙子，上面都是蝴蝶结，还有粉色的蕾丝袜，也许你会喜欢在头上绑个双马尾？”

但丁举起双手在脑袋作双马尾的比划，无辜地眨眨眼睛。

“……”

“V酱，你打不过他的！”格里芬在脑袋里劝她，“虽然他太欠揍了！”

V深吸一口气，低声说：“总会有人治他。”

第二个冲一米二V大叫的是尼禄。

“但丁！你应该送他去警察局！”

“小子你激动什么呢，那是我们的金主。”

“什么……你以为我会相信吗？”

V用拐杖的末端戳了戳尼禄的脚背：“但丁说得没错。”

尼禄惊讶地嘴巴张大：“ **你** 是个女孩！”

V好脾气给他解释：“只是因为魔力的原因让我看起来是个女孩。我的实际年龄比你大，可以当你的 **爸爸** 。”

但丁第一次听说：“你为什么不给我解释？欺骗成熟的成年人很好玩吗？”

尼禄没在意后面一句：“你需要补充很多魔力才能变回原样吗？”

V点点头。

“好！我来帮你吧！”尼禄拍拍胸脯说，“呃，要怎么帮你呢？”

“哦……谢谢。顺其自然就好了。”

“Okay，你要是有什么棘手的可以告诉我。”

格里芬蹲在V的脑袋上，挺着肥美的鸡胸肉说：“他真是个好孩子，你说呢V酱？”

“我的头不是你的窝，下去。”

格里芬故意扭了扭鸡屁股，把黑发做成的窝变得更凌乱：“咱俩谁跟谁呀，你的小胳膊站不下我。”

“我的脖子快断了。”

格里芬吵闹归吵闹，该出力的时候也不含糊。暗影把最后一只怪物打到浮空，尼禄跟上伤害，本来要释放雷电的格里芬突然瞬移到后方。

“V！”

尼禄给了怪物最后一击，以为V受到了漏网之菜刀哥的袭击。

“嘿！小子，就在那里别动！”格里芬张开翅膀，挡住了大部分的V。

暗影叼着尼禄的衣角往后扯。

“怎么回事啊？”

尼禄呆呆地被暗影拽着走，V弯下腰，尴尬的衣物摩擦声持续了很久，话痨的格里芬忍不住说：“V酱，我觉得这件裤子可能真的穿不上了。”

“呃……所以没事吧！”尼禄被暗影扯到十米外，只能用吼的。

格里芬对尼禄喊道：“大小姐裤子被勾破啦！”

回音效果极强的地下通道不断回响着“裤子破啦！”“破啦！”。

“闭嘴。”V心情糟透了。

“哼！我才不要一直帮你遮着呢，本大爷的翅膀才不是干这种事的。”

“你可以收起翅膀。”

“别这样，这里可还有孩子，你不介意他还介意呢。”

V正在烦恼如何把侧边被钉子勾了一条裂缝的裤子拼起来，暗影叼着一件外套过来了，拱了拱V裸露的双腿。

“我说过他是个好孩子！”

V低着头把脏兮兮又带着男孩体温的外套系在腰上，搭配着不合身的黑色风衣，看起来有些滑稽。

“怎么样？”尼禄跑过来问。

“很好，谢谢。”

妮可在房车上翻了半天翻不出一条小孩子的裤子，倒是有一条蒸汽朋克风的迷你裙，改一改腰还能穿。

她凑近V的胸前仔细看了看，“原来你只是个子矮，发育没有落下啊。”

妮可后知后觉成了第三个在V面前震惊的人，她用力拍桌：

“尼禄！ **她** 是个女孩！一个正在 **发育期** 的女孩！”

“是啊，怎么了？”尼禄点点头，“啊？发育期？”

“是什么是！她为什么不穿胸衣！”

尼禄跟V罕见地一同询问：“胸衣是什么？”

妮可顶着他们的无辜视线差点晕倒。

“我不管你实际年龄多少岁，一个小女孩，尤其是你，这么小，不到我腰的女孩！bra你应该用不了，但是应该在这么暴露——”妮可指了指V胸口大开的风衣，“随时就被风刮开的衣服下面加上胸衣！小女孩不能这么早就裸露自己的身体！”

V跟尼禄对视一眼，不明白为什么妮可这么在意叫做‘胸衣’的东西。他们身边的女性穿衣服的布料都极其节俭。

“我的天啊，她的胸前已经有胸部的轮廓了，你们都是瞎子吗？Huh？尼禄？禽类？”

突然被CUE到的格里芬转动着六个眼珠子一言不发，“胸衣”到底是什么东西？

尼禄就更不明白了，他低着脑袋看过去，妮蔻一巴掌捂住他的眼睛。

“我的眼睛！妮可，你手上机油是不是没洗干净！”

“哦，忘了，原谅我吧。”妮可没诚意地道歉。

V想赶紧终结这次谈话：“……我不要紧。”

“时间紧迫，我懂，我懂。”妮可打开手机，不消片刻搜索到了附近的成衣店，“Lucky~还有内衣店。”

“内……啊！我懂了！”

尼禄恍然大悟，随后双颊爆红。

妮可看了他一眼，“你终于懂了，为时不晚。”

“呃……啊……V，抱歉。”尼禄摸摸鼻子。

“恩？”

V抱着书望着尼禄，无神的双眼懵懂天真。

“就是……”

一阵天旋地转，尼禄拎起站不稳的V护在怀里，在房车里滚了一圈。

妮可开着房车破开了成衣店的门，翻到了几件适合V的衣服。内衣店有适合发育期女孩的小吊带，妮可按照自己的喜好挑选了布料最少的内衣。用尼禄的话说，那就是几根布条！用但丁的话说，这就是情趣内衣！

“还不如不穿……”V握着“几根布条”喃喃自语。

“什么？”妮可没好气。

“我、我也觉得。”尼禄插嘴。

“男士闭嘴，转过身去。”

尼禄不一会又听妮可尖叫：“你为什么连内裤都不穿——！”

妮可后来扯着尼禄穿在身上的外套调侃性经验为0的尼禄：“你这衣服曾经贴在一个女孩裸体上，开心不啦？”换来的只有尼禄恼羞成怒的“没有！”。

妮可折回去再次挑选衣服的时候猛然想起来，哇，我从小拥有一个换装芭比娃娃的梦想是不是可以实现了？

妮可毫不客气扫荡了所有适合V的衣服，内衣店自然也被她搜刮一空，可惜了没有新鞋子，只能让V一直穿着凉鞋。

“好了，芭比娃娃就位。”

V眨眨眼睛，那件粉色蛋糕似的裙子向他压过来。

……但丁，你有预知Power？

但丁再次见到V，一个萝莉穿黑色蛋糕裙将魔剑捅到他的脸旁。

但丁被Shock到了，不论哪方面的。

他叙完旧想了想说：“wow，不错的衣服，但是黑丝不应该配凉鞋。”

“……”

格里芬再次劝阻V：“你打不过他。你应该感谢尼禄把粉色裙子给你换成了黑色，大小姐。”

尼禄在妮可的建议下，把拎着V改成了抱着V，老实说这样会影响挥刃的速度。他总怕用DB扯怪的时候把V给扔出去。

之前被拎着的V全程走光，反正也没有人看。V只想好好睡一觉，远离这个世界。

可是最后事不如愿，在维吉尔加入DMC事务所之后，她又因为维吉尔想要在怪堆里控场清场被捅出来加班。*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *说的是SE。


	2. Chapter 2

霓虹灯点亮喧嚣的夜空，电线错综复杂地交织在一起，市中心的LED屏幕播放着绚丽的广告，连着周围的几块屏幕让这条街道亮如白昼。

巡警自然没有看漏V：一个看起来不到一米的十二岁左右小女孩穿着黑色长风衣，皮肤在LED光下惨白惨白，身上还有大片大片的纹身，风衣里面什么都没穿，胸前用几根细带拉起来从而让风衣不被吹开。

她下面是反着光泽的黑色皮裤，老天啊那条裤子的长度只够包住她的臀部，裤子两旁还有细绳绑出来的蝴蝶结。她的双腿弧线姣好，就是太瘦了点。

她还穿着罗马凉鞋——小小的脚丫塞在宽大的鞋子里，走起路来都很吃力。一双纤细的小手抓着跟她差不多高的拐杖，巡警看不出来材质，象牙？银制？

巡警和他的同伴拦住她，挥舞警棍驱赶方才想要上来的混混：“滚远点！”

胖一点的巡警弯着腰，柔声问：“你跟家人走散了吗？”

除去奇怪的穿着，V在两位巡警的眼里是一名瘦弱又可怜，不幸与家人走散的人类幼女。乌黑的发微微卷着，睫毛又浓又翘，眼睛没有神采却空灵好看，真是洋娃娃般精致的面容，长大一定是个大美女。

“我们可以求助于这条街的广播站，如果你是在商场走丢的，我们会带你去商场寻找家人，如果都不是，你可以先跟我们去警察局……哦放心，那里没有那么可怕，我们会准备一杯热牛奶，还有一些曲奇饼干。”

柔软的人类无法拒绝别人的帮助，即使这个帮助对于她来说毫无用处。

V动了动嘴唇，夜晚太冷了，她快被冻僵了：“谢谢您。我在等人，就在这里。”

胖巡警跟同伴告别，背着手跟V站在一条线上：“小甜心，你一个人会遇到危险的，我在这里陪你。也许你还会记得妈妈的电话？”

V一路过来遇到了至少九个混混了，她光是独自走在街上就能变成猎物。谁让她看起来又弱又可怜，微微驼着背，走路还要紧紧握着拐杖。不能在大街上随便使用暗影代步对V来说是个酷刑，她懒得走路。

混混们用低俗的话语色情地描述幼女的黑发、嘴唇、脖颈、纹身、手腕、微微隆起的胸部……那些活腻的小鬼们都被格里芬抓烂了眼睛。

胖巡警把电话递给V，V两手抓着大方块茫然地睁着她懵懂的双眼问：“这是什么？要怎么用？”

“Oh……”胖巡警蹲下来，耐心给V解释。

“原来如此。”V点点头，“跟电话一样。”

“但它可比电话有意思的多了，等会见到你的监护人我得叮嘱她要让你学会使用电子设备，年轻小孩也得跟上点潮流。”

V在巡警的帮助下输入了DMC事务所的电话。巡警在她拨打前指着那串号码，他们都知道恶魔猎人事务所的电话是什么。

“你确定你没有输错？”

“没有。”

V按下绿色的按钮，过了一会电话被接通。巡警点开了免提。

“Devil may cry？”

巡警先生逐渐觉得事情有点不大对劲。

“但丁，尼禄在哪里？”

人类幼女叫大名鼎鼎恶魔猎人的话就跟叫洋娃娃朋友一样熟练。

“别因为这种事就打过来，万一占线导致新工作接不上呢？啊哈，你该不会在警察局吧，哈哈哈哈。”

“让维吉尔接电话。”

“他忙着吃披萨呢，有培根的那种。尼禄比你晚一点走，你估计得等会了。”

“不会，我去找他。”V没告诉但丁，她清理完西边的恶魔后被混混拖住时间。

“……那是我的草莓芭菲！”电话那头传来但丁的不满，“你去地铁口应该能蹲到，他从地铁清理上来的……维吉尔！你为什么要在我的草莓芭菲杯上写你的名字！啊——痛死了！你怎么能用尾巴抽人呢！”

V连再见都没说就挂断了电话，掐断但丁愤怒的控诉。

人类幼女乖乖地递上手机：“谢谢您。我该走了。”

“你是恶魔猎人？”巡警瞪大眼睛。他眼前的这名人类幼女只可能是没发育好的小可怜，怎么会是杀恶魔不眨眼的猎人。

“算是吧。但丁说多一个人多一份力量。不用保护我，这里可能要封锁了。谢谢您的好意。”V用拐杖指了指离去的人群，商场里在播放着临时歇业的歉词。

“好的，注意安全。”巡警挥手道别，没人会对一个优雅又礼貌的瘦弱小女孩生气。恶魔猎人哪里需要保护，等V的身影变成一个小黑点巡警先生才想到一个严肃的问题：她是童工？……她是童工！

格里芬一直在笑：“我早都告诉你不要跟尼禄分开走。”

“这样效率高。”

“你想啊——”格里芬诱惑V，“你跟那小子走一起你还可以让他背着你，你不就不用走路了。”

点在地上的拐杖停住，格里芬继续说：“而且还有免费的热源，那小子体温跟火炉一样。你瞧瞧你，嘴唇都冻紫了。”

“现在说这些没有用处。”

“得了吧！你动心了对不对？”格里芬在V的脑袋上出现，街道上的人越来越少。

尽管V告诉尼禄她一个人可以搞定，但尼禄放心不下一个不到一米二的小女孩去单挑。

地铁今早就紧急停用了，不然V还能坐在地铁里慢悠悠过来。尼禄钻进去清理了一大片恶魔，只是贪了几只Red Empusa就在地铁里迷了路。

V坐在台阶上等他出来，她把拐杖横在大腿上，暗影把她团成一团取暖，格里芬大发慈悲用翅膀盖住人类幼女裸露的胳膊。

尼禄出来就见到这么一副场景，他收起绯红女皇：“我迷失方向，浪费了点时间。”

“不要紧。”V毫不在意。

格里芬和暗影化作黑色灰烬消失，V需要节省魔力。格里芬走之前冲着尼禄说：“大小姐冷得发抖，她娇气得很呢！”

尼禄是个好孩子，他听得懂是什么意思，他蹲下来跟V视线平齐，幼女咬住嘴唇让自己看起来并无大碍。这倔强的性子是跟谁学的？

尼禄再一次脱下外套，盖在V的身上才发现上面沾了点血和灰，应该不要紧吧。

“挺可爱的。”

他的外套太大了，再加上V被第二次捅出来身形又缩小了不少，V就像一只穿了北极熊外套的帝企鹅幼崽。

尼禄残留的体温让V稍稍暖和了点，她认真思考起格里芬的提议，往尼禄那里靠近了点。

“恩？怎么了？”

“……”V犹豫了会，“我走累了。”

尼禄回头看了眼十米外的地铁口，刚想开口说“这才几步路啊”就想起但丁说过在女孩面前说话要三思，那该说什么？尼禄沉默了。

V扯了扯尼禄脏兮兮的红色毛衣：“可以抱着我走路吗？”

“这个简单！”

尼禄有抱小孩的经验，什么举高高抡圈圈他都很熟，也有小孩对他伸出双手要他抱着才肯走路。

V的小手冰冰凉凉，搭在尼禄脖子上让尼禄不禁瑟缩一下，他得给V买几件保暖的外套。

尼禄甚至哼起了童谣。

V享受着尼禄的温暖，窝在尼禄怀里强调说：“我的实际年龄可以当你爸爸。”

“恩，我知道啦。”

“不，你根本就没在听。”

“你有想听的歌吗？今日限定！”

“你会很多？”

“当然了，讨一群小孩子开心可不是件容易的事。”

“我可以当你的爸爸。”

“是，是——”

“……我要听‘Schnappi’。”

“好多小孩都喜欢听这首。”尼禄知道《Schnappi》这首可爱的歌，“你从哪里知道的？”

诗人应该看生涩难懂的书籍，鲜少涉足这类活泼的东西？

“你给我唱过。”

“哦！我想起来了，咳！”尼禄耳根有些红，故意清清嗓子，“我德语不好，大概哼个样子。”

最后的收场轻松简单，委托人夸大了事实，V一个人就能搞定，不过需要多费些时间。

《Schnappi》莫名其妙戳中格里芬的笑点，他闪电都劈歪了。他爪子扒在V的背后，收起翅膀笑到岔气。此时的格里芬就像V的双肩背包，笑得时不时颤抖着张开翅膀。

整个过程，尼禄都在哼着“Schni schna schnappi~”，并用红刀掀翻了恶魔，还提起恶魔的脑袋往地上砸，“ Schnappi！Schnappi！Schnappi！”

  
“Schni schna schnappi~Schnappi Schnappi ……Fuck You！！”

  
\--  
炼不起来鸭


End file.
